gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Stonehearted
__NOEDITSECTION__ :'' Avenging the heart of stone'' Stoneheart is a character not many know, or understand. We all remember what happened at what is now known as "The Red Wedding" Catelyn Stark Watching in horror as her family where slaughtered in front of her....Then comes her turn...What became of her?.....Found in river waters she is bought back to life, scarred and skin pale like milk she becomes known as Stoneheart...Back from the dead to avenge all those who betrayed and done her family wrong...she never stops, never will sleep until each enemy feels her wrath! This is how our alliance got our name, we are a band of friends who met in a old alliance, abandoned by our leader, fellow members betraying us, being slaughtered by other alliances....We where awakened by a new strength in our friendships formed and saw we had potential, strength and determination. Tired of being knocked down a band of us rose up and formed Stonehearted Alliance. We are at the heart of the alliance (leaders and officers) and our goal is to be 500 strong, with like minded men and women fighting with us and challenging those who dare to betray us! Some of us (founders) have known each other for over 6 months, some of us less. One thing about this game is paranoia. So trust is something we value and this allows for a smooth gaming experience. We all hang out and know each others times of game play and so we plan around each other...members to! Our members who have either followed us from the old alliance or joined us newly all are active and helpful in day to day game play and goal reaching for achievements and prizes etc, we all jump into each others bosses (when DB behaves it's self). We do not promote "play for self" kinds of players, we do everything as a team and for the team. When you choose to join a alliance you have to remember you now have become a part in a machine so to speak. The machine does not function well with out you and you can not function with out the rest of the parts....Any memeber who thinks other wise soon finds the rest of the alliance grows tired of you which leads to 1 strike against our 3 strike rule. Rules where made so we do not have to constantly repeat ourselves....We do not like getting into ravens to tell you this and that, believe it takes the fun out of our game to, so just please, follow the rules...after all...you chose us for a reason! Why experienced players only? In the past we had players of all kinds, but quickly found out that our group is suited to the more experienced player. With organized camp garrisons and AvA conduct we found newer players or casual players didn't understand what was going on half of the time or the game play was to advanced. There is so much more we want to share with you..but we can't give away all of our trade secrets! But if we have interested you please find the link below and ask Anya for a invite into the group. 'Benefits' *A well organized and active alliance. We have core AvA plans in place which we use during every AvA event. This helps players know where they are at and what is needed from them. As we are a new alliance we sometimes will try different things to help improve our strength and likelihood of placing within the top 20 of the region we have picked to set up camps. * This alliance has not one but two leaders. This is so most time zones are covered by a leader and at least one or two officers at any one time. Meaning members have support almost around the clock. *Leaders, officers and even members all help each other to learn the ropes of alliance life and personal game play. We help you because we want your game to improve, if your game improves so does our alliance life. No member gets left behind. *Be part of a family/friendly alliance, we laugh we play and have fun times all while reaching for our individual and alliance goals. *Always a member of staff available to help or answer questions. We have a chat channel open in our facebook members group 24hrs a day...Join us for laughs, chat or any questions. *Support with boss challenges, and incoming PtP *Challenges are locked and opened so no matter what time zone you are in there will be a challenge available for you. We know a lot of you find you contribute and then don't get to do the challenge or stronger players always win! Annoying right? This is why we have scheduled challenges which we post 1 hour ahead of time so you have time to get in on it. There are always 3 challenges opened at any one time, they are opened as follows: ** New players, newly reincarnated with 0 - 1500 strength hits(not including critical hits) ** Mid range players with 2000 - 4000 strength hits (not including critical hits) ** High range players with 4500+ strength hits (not including critical hits) * Challenges are set out this way for fairness value. You may not cross over to another's challenge to "just pick up the rewards" Challenges are rotated often and on occasion we have free for all challenges meaning everyone can join in and compete. * There is light role play among members, allies and with outside relations. So don't be shy. 'Expectations' *Respect and have trust in your leaders and officers. *Members are experienced in this game, play regularly and participate in AvA(if you fail a action(s) please help pay for repairs to the camps you damaged), adventures, camp building and donating some tactic points towards the alliance tactics, help your fellow members with bosses and PtP attacks and help contribute spoils for challenges. *If you have a issue with another member of the alliance or a member from another alliance please forward the player name or alliance name to a leader or officer as diplomacy is done only via leaders. This is so we the leaders and officers can keep track of any issues. *Make friends with leaders, officers and fellow members of the alliance. * Let us know when you wish to reincarnate so we know where to strengthen up whilst you work on your character. *Join our facebook group and check it daily/regularly. This is a must! *Lastly but not least....We know this is just a game, we know you probably play after or during work or school and use it to relax. That's fine. But please remember 1. Real life always comes first. 2. Respect each other. 3. Your officers and leaders have a life to. We are not here to be shouted at or abused and cyber bullying is in no way permitted or glorified in this alliance. Anyone reported or caught bullying another member will be banned from the alliance....We are here to have fun and reach our in game goals together. Languages The main language spoken is English(UK and US). We have members from all over the world and we try our best to communicate with you all, sometimes with the aid of a translator. So please do not be discouraged in joining us or joining chat. 'Achievements' * Our 1st world event we finished 16th in Dorne with only 62 members at the time and 59 participating. That means we made it to tier 3 on our first run as a newly formed alliance! We went on to gain the legendary helm. Nov2014 *Our 2nd world event we came 21st in Dorne * Our 3rd world event we came 20th in Dorne * Our 4th world event we finished 63rd over all, 41st in Iron Islands and 9th in Dorne starting the event with less than 40 members with 26 taking part. By the end of AvA we now have 150 members. Alliance power is 52300 (at time of posting) Jan2015 'Leadership' Leader: Anya Quicksilver and Matthias Stormborn Over seers of all operations alliance based. Contribute to all things alliance based, Diplomacy with in and outside of alliance. Officers: *Tyta Eckstrand Reed - HR, communications and challenge opener *Galbert Norrey - Camp advisor, War advisor, diplomacy *Elenya Smooshalot - Communications and new member helper Fun stuff So.....whats the point of gearing up and sealing up if you can't show off a little? Our King of the alliance " Matthias Stormborn came up with a cool space on our facebook group called " Show us your crit" a space to show off your biggest critical hits. All you have to do is screen shot the critical hit and post it in the "Show us your crit" section. Doesn't matter where you got it...someones boss challenge, alliance challenges or world event...Be the envy of the alliance, Or help others to aspire to be as powerful as you one day....It sure has been a talking point! Take a look: 'How to Join' This is a by invite from leader only group. To become a member of Stonehearted please request friendship from Anya and message her asking for a member invite. Click on the link: * Ask Anya. Tags *Northmen Alliances **Direwolf Alliances *Tier 2 Alliances Category:Alliances Category:Direwolf Alliances Category:Northmen Alliances